FAQ
This is the list of (actually) frequently asked questions. Who is the team? *presstab -- lead developer - presstab on IRC *David Latapie -- chief brainstormer - davidlatapie on IRC *Mafort1469 -- documentalist - mafort1469 on IRC *ZeeWolf -- graphic designer and developer - zeewolf on IRC * Moneromooo -- wallet coding and testing * Myeagleflies -- wallet coding and testing * Billotronic -- Mac OS testing and compilations * kasvain -- Raspberry Pi compilation * iantunc -- wallet coding, testing and compilations, services coder *waxo -- community manager (master of giveaways and Twitter) - waxo on IRC *cvichiee -- Reddit manager - meinlord on IRC * bitmaster -- Facebook HyperStake page * atep13 -- HyperStake Indonesia Old members *Foxy -- community manager - fokykitsune on IRC Is 750% to high? Won't the coin have too much inflation? We implemented several inflation control features like max subsidy, which encourages smaller blocks to maintain highest yield. Smaller blocks => more blocks => more time to stake them all => lower compounded interest + stronger network security. HyperStake also uses a 90 second block time which tends to slow down the rate of inflation compared to other PoS coins. The exact value of the max subsidy is something we are experimenting with. It is possible that the maximum stake reward may be lowered in the future to fight inflation. It is also possible that we bump the block time up to slow down inflation. Right now inflation is low and does not need immediate attention. Also it is worth keeping in mind, that even if the exchange price lowers, you can still have a return on investment if you have been staking. For example if the price goes down 5%, but you stake after 9 days and get your 18.5% reward, you still have made 12.5% ROI. The richlist doesn't list my correct amount Go to coin control and double check that you don't have a lot of your coins in change addresses. This is usually the problem. Right now, S4C will split your remainder into a change address. This will be changed in the future. How to increase the number of connections? By default, the maximum number of connection with the wallet is 12. It can be expanded by starting the wallet with the following argument: maxconnections=X You can either start in the terminal (cmd.exe or powershell.exe in Windows, Terminal on Mac, sh or other on Linux...) or write a short script to just have to double-click. The RPC doesn't have such limitation, so it you only use RPC, you will always have as much connections as possible. How to get the block size, age, weight and potential stake? This information can be found in coin control. You should enable coin control in your wallet (if not enabled by default): Tools -> Options -> Display -> Display coin control features Then go to SEND and click Coin control. You will see the window below. It will show you all blocks you have, their sizes (can be found in the Amount column), age (the Age column), weight (the Weight column) and potential stake (the Potential Stake column). How long will it take for my coins to stake? If your coins are 8.8 days old, they start to gain weight and are ready for staking. Unlock your wallet (if encrypted; you can do it in the Tools menu), leave it open and wait. It can take a long time if your blocks are small. If they are too small (1-10 HYP or even more), they can never stake, their weight will be too diminutive to compete with the total network weight. It is recommended to make your blocks 1000-4000 HYP in size (If you plan to open your wallet from time to time, consider a smaller block size. If you plan to stake 24/7, think of a bigger one. See tutorial for splitting blocks). With the recommended block size your block will probably stake within 10 days time frame, but it can take much longer (as well as much shorter). It is impossible to predict, but the more weight your block has (and the more your wallet stays open), the more chances that it will stake sooner. Will my coins stake after the 30 days maximum age? Yes, your block will continue trying to stake (and to accumulate interest, unless it reaches the max subsidy of 1000 HYP), but it will stop to gain weight. It means that if the weight is too small, the block can never stake. See How long will it take for my coins to stake? question for details. What does S4C stand for? S4C means Stake for Charity. You can set some address (can be done in the Tools menu) and automatically donate part of your earnings to it.